Animorphs
by arya-girl007
Summary: There are 7 animorphs, one of them Bella. Bella comes to Forks to keep the yeerks from taking over and meets Edward. Give this story a chance, i'm begging you.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Bella. I can't tell you my last name. Believe me, if I could I would. I would climb Mt. Everest and shout it out if I could. But I can't. I live in a dangerous and paranoid world. A world that you live in.

I can't tell you where I live either. Or where I used to live anyway. Or where I'm going to live. It would be dangerous. Even some of the names I am going to mention are changed for safety reasons, for both yours and mine.

But there are some things I can tell you. That I have to tell you. That I have to write down because of the invasion. The invasion that puts the stakes so high that Earth itself will be destroyed if my friends and I fail.

The Yeerks are here. Never heard of them? I'm not surprised. If you did, one of them would be in your head. Because that's what they do. The Yeerks are alien slugs from a far-off corner of the galaxy who slither into your ear canal and slip into the cracks of your brains. They take over your body. You can't talk, can't move, can't so much as blink unless the Yeerk wants you to. You're literally a prisoner in your own mind. It's a fate worse than death. Believe me, I should know. I used to be a host for a Yeerk. A Controller. For three days, before it died.

See, that's they're weakness. They can't survive without getting Kandrona Rays every three days. Kandrona Rays are their only sense of nutrition, the rays are to Yeerks the way sunlight is to humans. Their only life source.

You probably think I'm crazy. A while ago, I would've agreed with you. But I'm not. A while back, my friends-Jake, Cassie, Rachel, Marco, and Tobias-and I decided to go through an old abandoned construction site to get home. We all saw something that would change our lives forever.

An Andalite dome ship crashed onto Earth. In it was a mortally wounded Elfangor, an Andalite. Andalites fight Yeerks, basically. If the Yeerks are the Goblin, then the Andalites are Spiderman.

Anyway, Elfangor gave us the power to morph through the morphing cube. It was a serious crime to give another species Andalite technology back in his home planet. He gave the morphing power anyway, because he knew that no one else would be able to fight the Yeerks and keep them from taking over Earth and making it a barren, Controller-based planet. At least, until the Andalites come and save us.

And that's what we all do. Rachel, Jake, Cassie, Marco, Tobias, Ax, and I fight against the Yeerks. Ax, Elfangor's baby brother, the one we saved from the ocean.

And now I'm coming to Forks. Partly because my mom, Renee wants to go on the road. And partly because the Yeerks are building a fortress in Yeerk. Forks is secluded, almost in the middle of nowhere, and there are a million other towns like this. Forks is perfect for them.

When the Animorphs heard about this, there was a huge fight. Cassie, Jake, and Ax thought it would be foolish to go and try to prevent the Fork invasion. Marco, Rachel, and Tobias thought it would be sensible so I could keep the invasion from spreading. So long as I don't get myself caught.

And now I'm here, in Forks, terrified out of my mind because there was a whole brigade of super-advanced aliens up against little ol' me.

I literally walked into a death zone. The enemy could be anyone. My father. Your family. Your best friends. Your teachers. Your neighbor. Your babysitter. Your boyfriend. Anybody.

Maybe even you.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up and groaned. First day in a new school. First day in a new school filled with possible Controllers who would torture and kill you in an instant so that they could get a better host. First day of trying to figure out who is a Controller and who is not so I would be able to identify my enemies.

My life is so unfair.

My phone rang-my super high-tech phone that Ax modified so that nothing, not even Yeerk technology, could be able to tap into the data or my conversation. I pressed receive and saw a video feed of Cassie.

Cassie was the sweet, nature-loving one of the group who hated to take any life, even in the name of war. Especially in the name of war.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey." She smiled. "How are you feeling?"

Lonely, homesick, terrified, paranoid, heartbroken… "Just fine. How about you?"

"I'm doing okay? How's your dad?" She gave me a meaningful look and I knew it was code for: is he in the house?

"He's fine. He's at the station." Charlie's a small-town police chief.

"Have you met anybody interesting?" Translation: have you seen any possible Controllers?

"No, but today's my first day in school. I'm sure I'll find a few people plenty interesting."

"Alright. I guess I'll call you later," Cassie said. "And Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Be careful."

I forced a smile. "I always am."

************************************************************************

This. Is. Ridiculous.

Everybody in this entire school is trying to get piece me like a Taxxon is tries to eat its other half.

And then I saw them.

Oh, no.

Five beautiful, semi-gods. Two blondes, two brunettes, and one bronze-haired, oh-my-god-is-he-really-human?

Oh yeah, he wasn't. None of them were.

Why me? Why vampires?

Life is so unfair.

"Who are they?" I asked Jessica, a short, curly-haired girl who stuck with me like glue.

"Oh, they are the Cullens," she said. "Rosalie and Jasper are the blondes, and Alice is the short one. Emmett is the scary-looking one."

"Who's the one with the red-haired one?" I asked. I knew better, but I couldn't keep my eyes off him.

"That's Edward," Jessica said. "Gorgeous, huh? But he thinks he's too good for any of the girls here."

"Huh," I said, pretending I didn't hear the sour note in her voice. To my surprise, Edward looked up and made eye contact with me.

I quickly turned my face away. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Of course, he could hear me. I didn't need to draw any attention to myself. What if he was a Controller? What if they all were? Even if they weren't, they were still dangerous.

"How long have they been there?" I asked. How could they sit in school surrounded by their prey? If they wanted food they could attack people in a dark alley of something.

"Two years. They came down from Alaska."

"Huh. Has they're been any disappearances or murders lately?" I asked. I took a quick glance at Edward. His gold eyes were wide, full of surprise.

Gold eyes? What happened to the usual red eyes? Contacts, I told myself.

"I wish," Jessica said. "At least then something interesting would happen in this town."

She had no idea.

*********************************************************************

I looked at Edward from the corner of my eye. He was still in a hostile position, arms crossed, glaring at me furiously with black eyes.

I made a note to not go home alone. I'll go to the library first and then look up Forks' crime rates. And see if there have been any mysterious murders in the state at all.

I probably look calm as day to everyone else. I knew how to handle fear well. You don't fight against vicious aliens everyday and go to the Yeerk pool on a regular basis and not learn to handle it. Of course, in the inside, I was screaming to get out of the room.

Not good, not good, not good.

The bell rang and Edward was out the door at almost an inhuman speed. Of course, he himself was not human.

I was in Forks public library, hogging the computer in a seclude corner. It was easy breaking into Washington's digital crime rate files; Ax showed me how to do it.

Nothing. Absolutely nothing. No mysterious string of murders. No chain of blood-drained bodies.

Washington was absolutely pathetic. Barely any stabbings compared to the ones in my home state.

I turned off the computer in frustration.

"Damn it," I muttered. I checked my watch. I had enough time to get home, cook dinner, go to bed, and then sneak out to search for the Yeerk pool. A Yeerk pool was where the Yeerks go to soak up Kandrona rays. They slither out of their host's bodies and into the pool. When the hosts are free, they're locked up in cages, begging to be freed.

The screams, the moans, the cries, they were all permanently etched into my brain. They were in my mind every minute of the day. Not even in my dreams I get escape. Even when this war's over it'll never leave.

The price of war, I thought grimly as I pulled into the driveway.

After Charlie was fast asleep, I took my pillows and arranged to look like I was still in bed. An old trick, but it worked every time. I coaxed my window open, taking my sweet time, because it was so rusted it creaked.

When it was finally open, I stepped back and began to morph. I was going owl this time. I need talons, I needed night vision, and most of all I needed to blend.

Morphing was a disgusting process. Your whole body becomes numb and you get the feeling you should feel pain, but you don't. You could hear your bones grinding, becoming shorter and could feel your inside practically melting, becoming something totally different. I was what you called a speed morphed. I could morph in less thirty seconds, ten at best. Cassie and I were the best at morphing. The other said that we made it look beautiful, that we had a talent for it. I usually shrug it off, I wouldn't know. I was smart enough to look in the mirror while I was in the process.

It's time, I thought grimly, totally dominant over the owl's instinct. I flapped my wings and then I was off the ground and out the window.

* * *

what do you think? i love reviews (hint, hint). :)


	3. Chapter 3

How can I descibe flying? Hmm...imagine the most wonderful yet insanest rush you have ever felt in you life and multiply it by a thousand. And square it. And maybe it'll be close to the feeling of flying.

Of course, it's not like I can fly for kicks, I thought as I soared over Forks in my owl body. Man, were these eyes awesome. It was too bad that I keep feeling the urge to stop everytime I see a mouse and devour it. You've got your good and your bad.

So far no luck in the Yeerk department. I mind a few suspicious people looking around but they usually went to other people's houses. You should have felt my shock when I saw Ms. Cope heading over Mr. Banner's around one in the morning. I'm pretty sure they're married. Some one's being naughty.

Still, I made a note of each and every person's whereabouts and told myself to check back the next night. Hey, if an entrence to the Yeerk pool could be under a McDonald's it could definitely be under a...

I shuddered and didn't even bother to finish the thought.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Edward, would you just listen?"

"I'm not going back, Alice! I don't care what you have to say, I'm not going back!"

Alice sighed, exasperated. "I'm not asking you to come back. Would you just calm down so you could see my vision?"

Edward was pacing, nearly knee-deep in snow, in the middle of the nowhere that is known as Alaska. Alice was watching him pace, with her tiny arms folded beginning to lose patience.

"Edward-"

"I don't need to see a vision of her dead, Alice!"

"Edward-"

"Or a vision of her becoming a vampire! Honestly, Alice I thought you would know-"

"EDWARD!"

Edward finally shut up and stopped pacing. He glared at Alice. There was no reason to be a gentleman around your sister after all.

"Just. Look," Alice snarled. She closed her eyes and let the vision back into her subconscious.

_Bella was there, standing at her bedroom window. She is coaxing it open, cursing under breath every time it creaked._ -Edward chuckled despite himself.- _Finally, when is was completely open she took a step back. She closed her eyes and focused on something. Suddenly she was shrinking, growing smaller by the second. Her skin was soon covered completely covered with feathers and her eyes were turning round and gold...In the space of thirty seconds, Bella had disappeared and an owl had taken her place. The bird spread its wings and flew out the window._

Edward's mouth fell open in shock as the vision ended. Alice nodded with satisfaction.

"Alice," he said, slowly regaining the ability to speak. He had seen strange things in his never-ending life, but nothing like this. Not from a human. "You must have made some kind of mistake. What that girl did was impossible."

"Excuse me, Edward, but just because not all of my visions come to pass doesn't mean they weren't going to happen!"Alice said indigantly, her pride hurt. "I don't know whether Bella turned into a snowy owl or not, but she definitely was going to and had the ability to!"

Edward began pacing again. "But that's impossible. No human has any supernatural abilities."

"The girl was also able to make herself immune to her abilities too," Alice pointed out. "She might not be completely human."

Edward let out a scoff. "Then what can she possibly be?"

Alice grinned. "Come back home and find out."


End file.
